


And They Were Roommates

by clydefrogs



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Randy's only mentioned for like a single sentence i jus need to fill up these tags, sparky's at the very end i guess BEHSNIDVXK, stangory for the soul, they hold hands at some point, they're teens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydefrogs/pseuds/clydefrogs
Summary: Gregory makes Stan an offer that's hard to refuse.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 9





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello this was an old roleplay but i rewrote some of the stuff in it and made it a fic! this is unfinished, and will most likely be staying that way

"You're... uh, pretty cool." Stan placed the math textbook on the coffee table with slight hesitation. "Yeah." He sat down on the turquoise coloured couch, accidentally messing up the knitted quilt cover on the seat. Marsh looked at Gregory's face, before glancing down at his feet for a split second. "I like your sweater."

Gregory cocked his head, like a curious puppy, giving Stan a smile as he pushed one of his sleeves up. "Why thank you, Stanley." The Brit softly spoke, placing his leg over the other. Even though Stan only called him cool, he took the compliment to heart. Said sweater was a light créme blue, tucked into his jeans like most of his shirts would be. Both of his loose sleeves were cuffed up to his elbows to prevent them from slipping.

The two boys were sitting on the couch, idly chatting after Gregory came over to Stan's house. He was returning a textbook that he had mistakenly left behind in 1st period, they both shared that class and Gregory wanted to give it back before he lost it for good. Originally the brit intended to just drop it off and leave, but he ended up staying over to talk with the other. Stan appreciated his actions, and much preferred him being there rather than being alone again.

Plus, he kind of liked spending time with Gregory.

The blonde smiling made him feel nervous. He returned the gesture, but he made it come out way dorkier than intended. "Oh, uh. Ye- Yeah," Stan stuttered, looking into Gregory's soft doe brown eyes. 

He was just happy that they were friends now. Back when they were freshman, Stan spoke to Gregory directly and apologized for their elementary school rivalry. Though the both of them were more or less equally at fault, Gregory decided to not open that can of worms and just forgave him. They spent the rest of the day hanging out together at Gregory's house afterwards, and that's when Stan first got that weird feeling in his chest.

"Um, so.. how've you been dude?" He asked, trying not to seem visibly anxious. Stan always interrupted his speech with um's and uh's when he felt apprehensive.

"Hm?" Gregory softly mumbled, turning his head back around towards the other. He placed his hands in his lap as he pondered in thought, glancing up at the ceiling and bouncing his leg gently. "I've been doing well, keeping up with course work and such. Lately though, I have found nary a moment of time for myself to recollect my thoughts." He let out a sigh, placing the back of his hand upon his forehead. 

Gregory was always this dramatic, but Stan eventually learned to love it.

"But, otherwise, right now?" The brit put his hand back down, turning to Stan with a... certain look. It was one that he couldn't recognize on the blonde's face at first, but upon further inspection it seemed like a pinch of anxiety. "I'm actually feeling quite parched, do you happen to have anything to drink?"

Stan was in his own little world, spacing out with his eyes fixated with Gregory's face, finally snapping out of it when he asked the question. He was listening, but his expression was dumbfounded. "Uh.." He was mumbling, making that exact sound for a good minute or two before recollecting his thoughts. "Yeah, we have stuff to drink! Do you want water or something?" 

"But if it tastes weird, tell me and I'll get you something else. My dad's been putting his drinks in other drinks, for some reason." He stood up from the couch, turning away. "Stupid asshole..." Stan muttered, then giving his friend another smile afterwards. 

"Water would be lovely, thank you Stan." Gregory brought his ponytail from behind his neck, resting his curls on his shoulder. He toyed with the ends of it as he maintained eye contact. "I don't mean to sound picky, but could you be a doll and put ice cubes in it also, please?" He clasped his hands together softly, giving Stan that “pretty, please?” look in his eyes.

Yeah, well, Stan was already going to do it, but Gregory's stare felt like a ray of sunshine lighting up his gloomy day. And the sight of the small pout that he made, it had more power over him than he thought and Gregory wasn't even trying. 

Stan hurried to the kitchen, instead of giving the Brit tap water he decided to put half an unopened bottle of Nestlé Pure Life into a glass. This was the more wiser option, because of the chance that the tap was contaminated by failed crops. He almost forgot the ice cubes because he was rushing, putting two or three of them in the tall glass before going back to the living room. 

Once he did, Stan noticed the other looking around the room with a visible frown on his face and holding one of the decorative weed pillows on his lap. His face immediately lit up into a smile once he noticed he was back. That was only a couple of minutes, did Gregory actually.. miss him?

"Thank you so much," Gregory expressed his gratitude, retrieving the glass from the other's hand. Their hands accidentally brushed against each other, the feeling still lingering on Stan's after they both pulled away. Gregory drank a bit of the water, the taste unfamiliar. He usually drank something fancy like, Fiji water, so he wasn't used to it having a different taste yet. 

The blonde cleared his throat a couple of thirst-quenching moments later. "So how have you been doing? How has the, um.." He gestured to the interior of the house, twirling his ungloved finger around in a circle. "...Country life been treating you lately?" Gregory took another sip of his water, idly holding the glass in his hand after.

Stan was looking at him with a small smile on his face. The british accent was very pleasant to listen to. And he'd never admit to it, but, he liked admiring Gregory while he spoke. He notices all of the little things that way. For instance, the blonde put eyeliner on today without any eyeshadow. And even then it was just a little wing. Stan liked him best with no makeup on at all, he felt like he saw the real Gregory when he didn't doll himself up. 

"Besides my family? I've been pretty okay."

"But this farm sucks. I hate it, and I want to go back to South Park. But hey, we can't all get what we want now can we?" He stated, crossing his arms in an irritated manner.

"Oh.." Gregory noticed the pissed tone in Stan's voice, not wanting to ask him any further questions about the farm. A small idea popped into his head as he peered down into his cup. 

"What if you stayed over at someone else's house? Your parents wouldn't mind, would they?" He drank the rest of the water, wiping his dripping mouth with his sweater sleeve. Bellerose poured the remaining amount of the bottle into the glass, then resting it at his lap.

"They don't care- My dad would be like "wHy aReN't yOu wOrKiNg on yOur wEeD" but I honestly don't give two shits about it." Stan let out a frustrated sigh, after his comedic impression of Randy nagging him. "I would gladly stay at someone's house." His happy demeanor started to return once he looked at Gregory again. "Why do you ask?" He questioned, almost leaning to the edge of his seat.

"It's just, you seem to be extremely unhappy here." Gregory frowned, taking another sip of water before setting the glass down on the rug below them. He made a mental note not to knock it over later. "Would you care to stay over at my house instead? My mother and father don't live with me anymore, so they wouldn't bother us." The blonde happily suggested, intertwining his fingers together and beaming brightly towards him. "We could be roommates, or something like that! Wouldn't that be fun, Stanley?" 

Stan felt his face get a bit hot, but his blush wouldn't visible unless you squinted or put a hand to his forehead. "Yeah, I am unhappy but.." He took the british boy's offer into consideration. "I don't wanna intrude on your life though." He stated, the smile still plastered onto his face and oh fuck their hands are touching-

Gregory had placed his hand on top of Marsh's in reassurement. Stan saw that he had gotten nervous too, from the subtle squeeze of the back of his palm. The raven felt his face get warmer, desperately trying to ignore it in order to save himself from embarrassment. "U-um, but.. thank you, only if you're a thousand percent sure."

The blonde caught a glimpse of their joined hands before gazing at the other, it seemed that Stan felt it as well. Gregory would be lying if he said that he didn't think Stan was cute when he was flustered. "What do you mean by intrude? You're already a part of my life."

Gregory held Stan's hand more securely, gently brushing against his knuckles with his thumb. The brit wasn't expecting for it to be as soft as it was, and he didn't want to ever let go. "Yes, I'm one thousand percent sure. You're delightful to be around and I wouldn't mind if you lived with me for a bit." He cooed, moving his thumb again.

Stan looked at the golden blonde with the red hue on his face plain as day, and it only became worse whenever the foreigner did something else. "Thank, um, thank you Greg.." He mumbled. "This is way too nice of you, dude," He stated more clearly, fidgetting a little in his spot on the couch. 

"You're welcome." Gregory gave him a gentle smile, letting go of the raven's hand after what felt like forever. He placed it on Stan's shoulder for a quick moment, giving it a little squeeze as he gazed in his dusty blues.

There were many words that Gregory would use to describe Stan, but he didn't know that "pretty" would ever be one of them. Whenever he looked into his eyes, he felt like he would start to lose himself in them. And the dorky smiles that he would give, it made Gregory get a fluttery feeling in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if Stan's lips were softer than his hand was. 

The brit quickly snapped back to reality, not realizing that he was staring at the collar of Stan's shirt instead of his face. He pulled away from the teen entirely to finish his glass of water. "So when would you like to come over?" 

It took Stan a minute to come back to reality as well, needing to process the situation at hand. "Whatever's convenient for you, but any time that's soon is good with me." Stan wanted to leave as quick as possible, he couldn't take spending another day on this stupid farm with his family. "Wait," The marijuana scented boy paused, a concerned expression on his face. 

"Do you think that I could bring Sparky? I could like, leave him outside, or in one of your rooms if that's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> due to personal reasons, i will be passing away


End file.
